1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color conversion system and a color conversion processing method adapted for color conversion of color images.
2. Description of Related Arts
As a color correction method to obtain a favorable flesh color, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 7-046419 has disclosed implementing a correction of moving an image data, within a range of flesh colors assumed to be normal, closer to a line of constant hue loci as a center of hues of flesh colors on an a*b* plane in the L*a*b* color space (CIE LAB). Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-122612 has disclosed correcting color coordinates in a substantially elliptical color gamut corresponding to hues of flesh colors on an a*b* plane in the L*a*b* color space, to color coordinates in positions heading to a center point of compression representing a hue and chroma of a target.